Marcus the Suicide
Ogólnie podczas lekcji WoS-u nie jestem zbyt skupiony... no dobra, w ogóle nie jestem skupiony. Ale ostatnio było inaczej. Facet bowiem mówił nam o samobójstwach. - Czym jest samobójstwo?? - zaczął. - Jest to targnięcie się na własne życie. Sytuacja ta ma cechy pewnych syndromatycznych zachowań autodestrukcyjnych. Co prawda nie zrozumiałem ani słowa, ale zaintrygowało mnie to. Spojrzałem na nauczyciela zaciekawiona. - Dlaczego niektóre osoby same odbierają sobie życie, które podarował im Bóg? - ciągnął. - Nie da się jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć. Ile ludzi, tyle powodów. Często mają na to wpływ czynniki społeczne i psychologiczne. Jeszcze częściej depresja. Samobójstwo popełniają zwykle osoby o słabym podłożu psychicznym. Nauczyciel gadał, gadał i gadał. Co prawda mógłbym wam powiedzieć, co jeszcze nam przekazał, ale nie ma sensu - wpiszecie w Google: „Samobójstwo”, i wyskoczy wam to samo. Jak też wpisałem, jak tylko wróciłem ze szkoły. Po przeglądnięciu wyników frazy kliknąłem na grafikę. Pierwszym z brzegu obrazkiem była fotografia jasnowłosego, przystojnego chłopaka w wieku mniej więcej szesnastu lat, czyli w moim. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale zaciekawiło mnie to. Kliknąłem „Odwiedź stronę”. Wyskoczył mi artykuł. Dość długi artykuł. Zdziwiło mnie, że nie była to fachowa strona, tylko jakaś hobbystyczna, dla miłośników grozy, nie pamiętam nawet nazwy. Co więcej, artykuł nie zawierał konkretnych informacji, tylko był opowiadaniem. Skrzywiłem się. Znowu jakieś bajeczki. Niemniej jednak zacząłem je czytać. Było o tym chłopaku ze zdjęcia. Nazywał się Marcus, mieszkał w USA w Tulsie (stan Oklahoma) i miał, jak przypuszczałem, szesnaście lat. Potem był fragment zalatujący mi na Slice of Life, więc go pominąłem. Dopiero kilka akapitów później przeszli do właściwej treści, czyli do powodu samobójstwa. Nie był nim, jak się domyślałem, atak ze strony internautów czy mobbingowanie Marcusa w szkole. Z tego co pamiętam, chodziło o porwanie chłopaka przez naukowców, którzy przeprowadzali na nim badania „dla dobra nauki”, niemiłosiernie go przy tym torturując. Marcus, nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu, po kilku dniach zastrzelił sam siebie za pomocą pistoletu jednego z porywaczy. Naukowców udało się złapać. Jeden z nich przeszedł na stronę policji i dokładnie opisał ich wieloletni proceder. Wspomniał, że przed śmiercią Marcus miał obie nerki spłaszczone jak kapcie, kilkanaście razy przekłutą wątrobę, nadszarpnięte serce i płuca pozbawione opłucnej. Należy dodać, że porywacze uszkadzali lub wręcz wycinali mu narządy na żywca, bez żadnego znieczulenia, więc Marcus nie posiadał się z bólu. Zresztą z tak uszkodzonymi narządami wewnętrznymi długo by nie pociągnął. Przestępca nie potrafił jednak powiedzieć, co stało się z ciałem chłopaka. Policja wszczęła poszukiwania- na próżno. Zwłok nie było ani w kryjówce naukowców, ani w najbliższej okolicy. Pogrzeb odbył się więc symbolicznie, zrozpaczona rodzina stała przy pustym grobie. Coś jeszcze było dalej napisane, ale zalatywało mi tym razem Creepypastą, więc zamknąłem stronę (ja nie lubię czytać takich głupot). Ziewnąłem i poszedłem sobie zrobić kawę. Ale jestem senny... a dzisiaj jeszcze fizy trzeba się pouczyć! Przez chwilę moje myśli krążyły wokół Marcusa, byłem nawet trochę zaniepokojony, ale szybko sobie wytłumaczyłem, że takie rzeczy to nic nadzwyczajnego w dzisiejszym świecie, i zapomniałem o całej historii. Nastawiłem ekspres do kawy i przeszedłem się do okna. I wtedy... okropny ból w potylicy. Myślałem, że rozwali mi czaszkę. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowałem się, co go powodowało. Szum. Szum w mojej głowie. Zlał się z szumem ekspresu do kawy. Wyłączyłem urządzenie, a szumienie nie ustało. Usiłowałem się w nie wsłuchać. Wreszcie doszedłem, co to było. Były to szepty. Wypełniające cały mój umysł. Udało mi się wyróżnić słowa. One chyba mówiły o... piekle? Śmierci? Gdy to sobie uświadomiłem, zwróciłem też uwagę na to, że nie są to ludzkie głosy. Fakt, brzmiały trochę jak głos człowieka, ale była w nich również pewna cząstka nieziemskości. Doprowadzało mnie to do szału. DOŚĆ! Byłem bezradny. Chwyciłem krzesło i z całej siły przywaliłem nim o stół. Krzesło rozpadło się na kawałki, a szepty ucichły. Ucichły, ale nie przestały mnie męczyć. Do późnych godzin nocnych. Tydzień później wszedłem na czat na Facebooku. Akurat aktywny był mój znajomy, którego nie znałem osobiście, ale poznałem go w sieci - Michał Nowacki. Po typowej wymianie zdań Hej - Co tam?- OK - A u ciebie?- Też jakoś leci, zobaczyłem słowa pisane z konta Michała: Jesteś śmieciem. Zdziwiło mnie to, nie powiem. Michał zawsze był miły i nigdy nie pisał do mnie w ten sposób. Zacisnąłem zęby i odpisałem: Sam jesteś śmieciem. Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać! Michał odpowiedział: Mam prawo. Znam cię, bo cię obserwuję. Jesteś nikim... Przyznam, że trochę się wystraszyłem. Już chciałem wyjść z czatu, gdy zobaczyłem kolejną wiadomość, która sprawiła, że aż mnie zmroziło: Twoja siostra zaraz zginie. 'Buahahahahaha!. Nie wytrzymałem. Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Wystukałem: O czym ty mówisz?! Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa: Wyjrzyj przez okno. Zaniepokojony podbiegłem do okna, i... nie umiem opisać tego, co wtedy poczułem. Najlepiej oddadzą to słowa: przerażenie i desperacja. Moja czteroletnia siostra przechodziła przez ulicę, prowadząc swój rowerek. Na nią zaś pędził kilkutonowy tir. Wybiegłem z domu, zapominając o zdrowym rozsądku. Rzuciłem się przed siostrę, wrzasnąłem w jej stronę: Uważaj!, i niczym szaleniec wyciągnąłem ręce przed tir, chcąc go zatrzymać. Poczułem ból. Zobaczyłem plamę krwi. Potem ta plama krwi przeistoczyła się w coś białego... jasnego... Poruszyłem ręką. Od razu poczułem się pewniej. Jednak ten stan nie trwał długo, bo gdy chciałem poruszać palcami drugiej, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jej po prostu nie mam! Ciśnienie podskoczyło mi momentalnie, prawie jak wtedy, gdy ratowałem siostrę. Nagle do pomieszczenia ktoś wszedł. Lekarz - poznałem po białym kitlu. Trzymał coś w ręce. Zorientowawszy się, że się obudziłem, uśmiechnął się do mnie. Wiedziałem, że sztucznie. - Wiesz, gdzie się teraz znajdujesz? - zapytał słodko. - Nie! Kim pan jest?! - Znajdujesz się w szpitalu. Aha. W sumie logiczne. Miałem wypadek - jestem w szpitalu. Troszeczkę mnie to uspokoiło. Zapytałem: - Co się stało z moją siostrą? Czy ona żyje? - Wszystko po kolei. Zaraz do tego dojdziemy - odparł lekarz. - Widzę, że jesteś roztrzęsiony. Powiedz mi dlaczego, dobrze? - Nie mam ręki - to nie jest wystarczający powód?! - Musieliśmy ci ją amputować. Gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili, do organizmu dostałoby się zakażenie. Miałeś ją całą zmiażdżoną. A teraz powoli i spokojnie opowiedz mi, dlaczego rzuciłeś się pod tir. W ogóle powiedz mi, co wydarzyło się w ostatnim tygodniu. Przełknąłem ślinę. Co prawda mogłem się kłócić, ale co by to dało? Opowiedziałem mu więc o szeptach, o dziwnych wiadomościach od znajomego na Facebooku, i o tym, że chciałem ocalić moją młodszą siostrę od tragicznej śmierci. Doktor ciągle coś zapisywał, kiwał głową. Myślałem, że mam w nim sprzymierzeńca. Uczucie to prysło jak bańka mydlana, gdy wydał diagnozę: - Przykro mi, kolego. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz schizofrenię paranoidalną. Wtedy się wściekłem. Nie wymyśliłem sobie tego wszystkiego! Czemu nikt mi nie wierzy?! Zacząłem się drzeć jak opętany. Doktor zawołał dwóch dryblasów, potem poczułem ukłucie, i znów zapadłem w sen... Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem, że patrzy na mnie dziewczyna z sąsiedniego łóżka. Wstrząsnął mną dreszcz. Dziewczyna miała nogę w temblaku. - Ty też padłeś ofiarą Marcusa the Suicide, co? - odezwała się. - Co? - wykrztusiłem. - O kim mówisz? - O Marcusie the Suicide. - powtórzyła ze spokojem. - Załatwił już moją siostrę i kilku znajomych. - Zaraz... chodzi ci o tego samego chłopaka, który popełnił samobójstwo za sprawą pseudonaukowców? - Tak, właśnie o niego. Słyszałam wszystko, co mówiłeś. To, co cię spotkało, jest jego typowym działaniem. - Działaniem?... To znaczy... co on chce osiągnąć? - Chce, żeby inni poszli w jego ślady. Używa wszelkich możliwych sposobów, by żyjące osoby popełniały samobójstwo. On nie odpuści, dopóki nie odbierzesz sobie życia. - Ale... dlaczego? - Dla narządów. - Jakich narządów? - Najpierw chciał zdobyć nowe serce, płuca, nerki i wątrobę. Gdy już mu się to udało, poluje na inne organy... - Jakie? - spytałem nieogarniętym głosem. - No wiesz... - Boże Święty... - westchnąłem. Chciałem wykonać facepalma, ale przeszkodził mi w tym kabel podłączony do kroplówki, który miałem wpięty. - Ale po co on to robi? Jest zboczony? - Nikt nie wie, po co on to robi. Nie wiadomo, czy jest duchem, czy człowiekiem. Ale faktem jest, że wszystkie tajemnicze samobójstwa to jego sprawka. On ma swoją listę. Po kolei doprowadza do samobójstw. Nikt nie jest bezpieczny. Może zaatakować każdego. Dla niego nie ma znaczenia, z jakiego kraju pochodzisz. Atakuje zawsze młodych ludzi. Po pierwsze dlatego, że ich umysły nie są jeszcze do końca ukształtowane i łatwiej nimi sterować. A poza tym... no wiesz, młodzi mają jeszcze wszystko nowe, świeże i nieużywane... Jesteś chyba jak dotąd jedyną osobą, której udało się przeżyć jego atak. thumb Odwróciłem głowę. Może ona robi sobie jaja, albo zwariowała jak ja? Z drugiej strony... jestem taki samotny... wszystko mnie boli...do końca życia będę pozbawiony prawej ręki... dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jaki jestem sam. Dlaczego nie ma tu moich rodziców?! Nie mam się do kogo zwrócić... Nagle mój wzrok spoczął na nożu, który leżał na stoliczku przy moim łóżku. W głębi serca usłyszałem głos: Po co masz się dłużej męczyć? Jeden, góra dwa ruchy i po sprawie... to najlepsze rozwiązanie. ---- Prequel niniejszej pasty: Marcus the Suicide: Geneza Sequel niniejszej pasty: Marcus the Suicide kontra Roześmiany Jack Autor: Marta the Writer Kategoria:Opowiadania